1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to monitoring the health of structures. More specifically, the invention is a method and system using electroactive polymer fibers to monitor the health of a structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Structural health monitoring systems/methods endeavor to provide a real-time “picture” of the structural well being of static structures (e.g., buildings, bridges, etc.) or vehicle structures (e.g., aircraft spacecraft, automobiles, etc.). The health of a structure can be affected by impacts or collisions, a structure's material failure such as delamination, cracks caused by long-term fatigue, or general aging effects. Ideally, the same structural health monitoring system would provide information on all of these failure mechanisms.